


Made of Dreams

by missditsydarcy



Series: "Perfect Mistakes" Verse OneShots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Who's ready for some frigging baby fluff tho???, also sugamama to the rescue again ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missditsydarcy/pseuds/missditsydarcy
Summary: “Well, that means that I’m right…” Tobio says with a smirk, raising his eyebrows and attempting to take the infant away from Hinata, who ducks down so Kageyama’s arms connect with themselves rather than little Miku, and he resurfaces on the other side of his senpai. “Obviously, if you dress her the wrong way she’ll get cold—”“It’s not like her feet are going to slip through the openings, Kage-yama…”“Yeah but the air can!” Tobio accuses instantly, trying his best to ignore the pointed syllables that Hinata used to address him, previously. “She’ll get frostbite, you dumbass—”





	Made of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the last one that I've already written so that means I'm caught up *sweats nervously* oops lolol  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this "was-supposed-to-be-the-end-but-I-have-no-self-control" oneshot!!

“Wait, Kageyama move your fat head, so I can see what I’m doing—”

_Had anyone ever told Hinata and Kageyama that time, the future, had a defining color, and sound—neither one of them would have believed said person._

“Well if you would quit skipping buttons this would be done already!”

_Six years ago they wouldn’t have believed that their future would present a stunning peach aura in the shape of a beautiful girl whom they had only met two days before, forced upon them and generating sweet sounds that almost drowned out the newest sound: the clicking of snap buttons coming undone and then being fastened again with haste as she vocally protested the cool air._

“Why are you being so bossy? You don’t even know what you’re doing; Suga-san let me practice on Noa a couple of months ago—”

“ _Dumbass…it doesn’t go on like that!!”_

 “Shut up _tired-yama-kun_ , she can hear you, you know!!”

“Good, it means that she’ll get to know the real you pretty quick— _what the hell,_ Hinata??”

Shouyou smirks as a new sound permeates the room, watching Tobio’s face contort as he tosses the diaper—mindfully, the _clean and unused_ diaper—pointedly onto his hospital bed beside the rather squirmy body of a half-dressed Miku, who gurgles in response to her parent’s antics.

“Look, I know you’ve been taking a lot of pain medication,” Kageyama says in a low voice, inching closer to Hinata’s face with each word. “But you probably should’ve thought that through that a little longer than you did…”

Shouyou raises his eyebrows and smiles brashly as he leverages himself on Kageyama’s shoulders, pulling himself to his feet, trying his best to not allow his cringe from the pain of movement to outshine his advances. He continues to just about scale his husband, only speaking once his lips were as close as they could get without actually touching that of the other.

“ _What’re you gonna do…huh_??” Hinata purrs, reaching up to caress Kageyama’s jawline and then nudging his nose just a little higher so that it bumps against Tobio’s. “You’re not gonna hurt the one who, not only _carried_ your daughter for over nine months, but sustained her life and _brought_ her here two days ago, just because of a _little_ disagreement, are you??”

Kageyama’s lip twitches in frustration, but he’s still smiling all the same. He connects their lips for a second before matching Hinata’s tone. “Dumb-f—you don’t know what I’ll do…”

“… _that’s cute_ …”

Just as their lips were about to connect once more, their attention was averted to the owner of the voice in the form of their former captain, waltzing into their room with his five— _and three quarters_ , she would correct her parents—year old daughter, Sachiko, who let go of her father’s hand in favor of looking out of the hospital room window, towing her stuffed bear along with her arm wrapped tightly around its neck. They’re followed shortly by Suga who is walking slowly with their youngest daughter, Noa, a sixteen month-old whom the new parents have never seen take actual steps.

“…c-cute??” Kageyama recites, eyes wide as he’s still stuck on Daichi’s words to notice any of the other developments, while Shouyou is already halfway across the room, greeting Noa with open arms and loads of appropriate comments.

“Look at _you_ , Naa-chan. You got so big since I saw you last!!” Hinata beams as the baby responds to his coddling by a myriad of giggles and babblings as he bends over to pick her up and bring her over to the bed where Tobio still stands, dumbfounded.

Suga playfully whacks the back of Daichi’s head and then gestures to him to continue to explain what he was trying to get at so Kageyama can come back down to earth.

“It’s just…that was your _first_ parental argument. I pictured it being more heated than that—”

“ _Sachi!_ ” Suga interjects rather loudly so his daughter turns to the sound of her father’s voice, he tugs hard on his husband’s wrist so Daichi is also looking in that direction. “Didn’t you say that you wanted to get something to drink?? Dad’s not doing anything _helpful_ right now, so you can go get some juice or something, okay?”

Sachiko cheers and flings herself in Daichi’s direction, easily pulling him along with her out the door, sharing her dreams of extravagance…a _milkshake_ , or a _slushie_ , contradictory to Suga’s carefully plotted—more for Daichi’s sake—usage of the word _juice_ , even though everyone in the room knew that she was going to get exactly what she wanted, just by flashing her hazel eyes and, what Daichi refers to as, her _winning spirit_!

Once they’ve left and they could no longer hear the little girl’s ramblings, Suga rolls his eyes and then easily takes the steps closer to the new family. Noa flexes her little hands at the sight of her daddy and then Shouyou passes her on to him, before he turns to Miku and gingerly lifts her up and takes the few steps to present her once more to the toddler, who reaches out a pudgy finger to touch her blanket covered legs—since they technically didn’t finish changing her yet— before smiling shyly and nuzzling against Suga despite Miku’s lack of reaction.

“Kageyama,” Suga says carefully after kissing his daughter’s light head as she rests against him and begins to toy with the hair at the nape of her father’s neck. “Hinata, what Daichi meant, I think…was more related to the fact that you’re just getting started with being parents. Obviously, you’re not going to agree on everything, and that’s fine, but maybe you should spend less time fighting and more time picking the appropriate battles...”

“Well, that means that I’m right…” Tobio says with a smirk, raising his eyebrows and attempting to take the infant away from Hinata, who ducks down so Kageyama’s arms connect with themselves rather than little Miku, and he resurfaces on the other side of his senpai. “Obviously, if you dress her the wrong way she’ll get _cold_ —”

“It’s not like her feet are going to slip through the openings, _Kage-yama_ …”

“Yeah but the air can!” Tobio accuses instantly, trying his best to ignore the pointed syllables that Hinata used to address him, previously. “She’ll get frostbite, you dumbass—”

Suga need only to hold out his hand between them to silence the bickering. He sighs and then places Noa on the bed and pulls out a small cubed device from his back pocket that she idly passes between her hands as she lays back and eyes it sleepily while her father works his magic.

“Give me the baby.”

“ _W-what??_ ” Kageyama and Hinata ask simultaneously, their eyes widening with each second. “No!” Suga sighs.

“Then show me, _calmly_ , what you two are fighting over.”

The new parents murmur among themselves as Shouyou lays her down in the bassinet and carefully unravels her legs from the blanket and pulls the feet of her footies down for extra emphasis.

“I thought…that if we didn’t snap every button it would make changing time so much easier. You just pull the extra ones apart so you can get in and out…I didn’t think that the openings were too big but—is Kageyama right, Suga-san?? Am I going to _freeze_ her??”

Suga watches as Shouyou’s lips quiver with his confession, but he focuses intently on Kageyama’s softening expression. He could see the love so evident in his eyes that Suga knew that Tobio no longer cared about being right, and he pointedly nods his head in  the ginger’s direction to encourage him to place a hand on Hinata’s worried shoulder.

Shouyou turns towards Tobio and he whimpers as he wraps his arms around his husband and all hearts break as they hear Hinata repeat apologies in to Kageyama’s shirt. After a couple of seconds Tobio looks pleadingly in his senpai’s direction, and Suga nods, placing his hand on Shouyou’s shoulders as the aforementioned pulls out and turns to Miku, ignoring Suga’s light touch and making himself busy with snapping his daughter’s footie up all the way and checking her twice, wrapping the blanket meticulously around her.

He doesn’t stop mumbling and sniffling until Tobio takes a careful finger and forces his chin up so Hinata’s looking him in the eyes. Shouyou murmurs another apology towards Kageyama, but he nods it away.

“She won’t freeze,” Tobio says carefully, looking in Suga’s direction for further confirmation. Suga nods vigorously. “It’s warm…in here, and she’s wearing long sleeves—”

“Hinata,” Suga says carefully, giving Kageyama’s shoulder a proud squeeze to let him know that he wasn’t doing it wrong, he just wasn’t getting to the point fast enough. “Miku isn’t going to freeze from all of the buttons not being fastened. As long as she’s in a room that’s already relatively warm, and has something covering her. If you don’t think the room is warm enough, don’t be afraid to use a blanket or change her clothes. You’re going to learn, and you’re going to do so well that in a year or two you’ll be so used to knowing your little girl that you’re not even going to have to think twice about what’s best for her, okay?? You and Kageyama both; you’re a team now, and even though you’re going to make mistakes—because we all do, we’re only human—she’s still going to love you in the end, and you’re still going to love each other.”

Shouyou sniffles, sauntering over to Kageyama and wraps his arms around him as Tobio does the same, pressing his lips into Hinata’s bright hair as he mumbles something into Tobio’s shirt that’s indiscernible to everyone but them.

After a couple of minutes Hinata lets go of his husband and walks over to give Suga a grateful squeeze, as Tobio lifts up a whining Miku, whispering to her while he offers her the peace offering of her pacifier, which promotes his smile, from adoration to pride, while Suga’s hands are full of other means.

“How are we ever going to handle this without you??” Hinata asks quietly, a wet chuckle escaping his lips, back turned to the most recent events that only add merit to his senpai’s answer.

_Hinata, that’s not what parenthood is_ , Suga thinks as he responds with action. He turns Shouyou around and smiles profusely as Hinata’s shoulders droop from relief, and an increasing amount of joy, before immediately taking the few steps toward his family, into the arms of the one he loved who was holding precious cargo, a peach vision, the new aura of their family: which, like her, was made of dreams, and of trials that have happened and had yet to exist. It’s made of a love that had been broken, but somehow surpassed all odds in order to come together to create something far bigger than themselves or their own dreams; something completely beautiful and pure. Something—nay, _someone_ , who could end up changing the world one day, and she already has.

Their visitor smiles at the couple, happy tears gleaming his eyes as he picks up his sleeping toddler, and makes haste with leaving the new family alone to their adventures—confident that he’s no longer needed there, that he doesn’t even have to say goodbye, because as their friend he’s going to have a front row seat to the show. He’ll get to see them grow and learn, and sure they’ll stumble and fall, they might not always like each other—but they’re going to be together in the end.

In essence, this is most of what Suga was going to tell Hinata anyway; but as he walks toward his own family he decides to tuck the leftover thoughts in the back of his mind, just in case. The secrets of what he’s learned thus far in life, something he plans on whispering to Miku—or anyone who he thinks might need them—the next time he sees her—

_You may not always get everything right, but it’s near impossible to go wrong when acting in love; and there’s **never** an expiration date on that love, or on dreams, whatever, or **whoever** , they might be._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr!: https://l1nkp1t.tumblr.com/


End file.
